La casa de las Guacamayas
by Club Lilium
Summary: "Sinceramente, no le importaba demasiado formar una fraternidad dentro de ese lugar, ni algo por el estilo. Solo quería pasar el rato, intentando hallarle un significado a sus estudios. Su madre la habían mandado a ese edificio por tradición familiar, y ella no podía hacer nada para impedir tal cosa. Sin embargo, las cosas no siempre son tan malas como parecen..."


**UNO:**

Un carro oscuro recorrió con una velocidad considerable la carretera construida dentro del Internado de educación femenina "Santa Clara", la cual lo conduciría a los principales edificios de tal plantel. El automóvil siguió con su camino un buen tramo más, y desacelerando gradualmente, terminó estacionándose enfrente de una casa lujosa, adornada igualmente con soberbios detalles que le daban un toque antiguo y venerable.

El auto permaneció inmóvil en tal sitio por un buen numero de segundos, como si descansara después del arduo recorrido que había realizado con anterioridad. Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que de una de las puertas delanteras de tal armatoste se abriera, y diera paso a un hombre viejo, posiblemente de sesenta años de edad. Se le miraba verdaderamente cansado, y adivinando entre tantas arrugas dibujadas en su rostro, se podía notar que había sido testigo de un sinnúmero de acontecimientos que habían formado su vida entera.

El anciano estaba vestido estrictamente de negro. Tenía zapatos negros, pantalones negros, saco negro y un gorro negro. Debajo de esta última prenda se asomaban las canas que habían invadido con prontitud su cabellera de considerable tamaño, lo cual recalcaba aun más su rotunda longevidad.

El señor lanzó un corto suspiro. Enseguida se arregló el cuello de su camisa (la cual era la única prenda de vestir que rompía con tanta negrura, ya que era blanca con rayas), y se apresuró a abrir una de las puertas traseras del vehículo, como si temiera que ocurriera una desgracia si no lo hacía con esa velocidad. La portezuela se desplegó sin mostrar demasiada resistencia, y le permitió paso al pasajero que estaba sentado en esa parte del medio de transporte.

El chofer inclinó un poco la cabeza en son de respeto mientras la persona dejaba su lugar dentro del carro. Cualquiera diría que se trataba del mismísimo presidente juzgando por la forma en que el anciano realizaba su reverencia, pero no era así. Del coche se bajó un muchacho, un muchacho que apenas superaba la mayoría de edad. Estaba vestido de una forma casual, sin mayor formalidad, y viendo la manera en la que estaba peinado, se podría decir que aparentaba ser una especie de abogado salido de una prestigiosa firma judicial.

Tenía una camisa de manga larga amarilla, tan amarilla que casi soltaba destellos como el mismísimo sol. Su pantalón era de tela, y tenía un color marrón que hacia recordar a la tierra sacada de su estado natural. Sus zapatos eran chatos y negros, lo cual no daban muchas pistas acerca de su identidad. En fin, se trataba de un personaje cuyo aspecto no causaría mucha conversación, y por eso era un poco desconcertante el respeto que el anciano conductor le había dedicado. Cualquiera diría que él se trataba de una persona común y corriente.

El desconocido respiró de buena gana un poco del aire que rondaba por esos lugares, mirando a su alrededor en el acto, como hombre que descubre por primera vez la naturaleza. Y tenía algo de razón, ya que un espeso bosque rodeaba los edificios de ese instituto. Habían tantos arboles, que no era extraño que un buen numero de sonidos silvestres salieran de ese sitio. Aves, ardillas, mas pájaros… un gran número de animales típicos de ese tipo de lugares hacían una suave algarabía que no era molesta para los oídos humanos.

El hombre sonrió de buena gana. Mostró sus blanquísimos dientes, los cuales, como su camisa, lanzarían destellos si es que los rayos del sol se fijaran en ellos.

-Magnifico lugar, ¿Eh, Alfred…?-comentó el tipejo viendo de buena manera al anciano, que ya se apresuraba a rodear el vehículo para abrir la otra portezuela-La naturaleza aquí siempre sonríe ¿No crees?

-Tiene razón, señor…-contestó el chofer con un gesto cansado que se reflejaba en su estriado rostro. Aunque, juzgando mejor, se podría decir que no le interesaba demasiado lo que su patrón decía. Más bien, solamente parecía contestar solamente por puro compromiso.

El otro muchacho siguió sonriendo, sin dejar de observar embelesado su entorno. En cuanto al chofer, rodeó totalmente el coche, y de igual manera que la anterior, abrió la otra puerta con una solemnidad digna de un sacerdote en plena ceremonia religiosa.

Con un chirrido, se le dio paso al otro pasajero. De entre las sombras que provocaba esa cabina se asomó una pierna, y poniendo el pie en el suelo, el otro tripulante de ese vehículo se propulsó un poco para salir de una buena vez.

Una chica de unos quince años de edad hizo acto de presencia enseguida. Ella miró su entorno también, aunque no con el mismo entusiasmo que el hombre. En su cara se reflejaba un cansancio similar que el que tenía el anciano, pero esta vez no había arruga alguna en su rostro que hiciera juego con su estado anímico. Y es que ella era muy jovencita, demasiado, y a primera vista tenía una estancia completa que vivir en este mundo todavía.

" _Bueno… con que es aquí…"_ susurró la chica con pesadez, como si tuviera un poco de pereza encadenando los músculos de su cara.

Luego de la rápida revisión que le había dedicado a su alrededor, terminó viendo detenidamente el aspecto del edificio que tenía enfrente.

Como ya esta explicado, su fachada daba a entender que se trataba de un inmueble de innumerables años de existencia. Parecía estar construido en un estilo barroco, de esos que utilizaban los arquitectos de varios siglos atrás. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que daba la sensación de ser una joya arquitectónica, tenía un semblante nuevo, demasiado nuevo, como si en él hubieran realizado una minuciosa reconstrucción.

Las paredes de ese edificio estaban pintadas con un color extraño, indescriptible. Parecía rosa… mezclado con anaranjado ¿O tal vez rojo? Quien lo sabría. Las modas antiguas de verdad que eran extrañas e incomprensibles para los gustos modernos.

-Esto parece una iglesia…-comentó la chica sin interesarle si alguien la estaba escuchando.

Una suave ráfaga de viento le acarició el rostro. Frunció el ceño. De verdad que hacia frio por esos parajes. Vaya que tenía puesto un suéter bastante abrigador. De lo contrario, al primer soplo del viento terminaría tiritando y abrazándose para conservar calor.

-Es un sol hermoso ¿No crees, Lapis?

La voz del hombre llamó su atención. Giró la cabeza en dirección a él, y sin abandonar su porte desinteresado, le miró algo desconfiada.

-Sí, aquí el día es despejado…-respondió ella viendo hacia el cielo, dándose cuenta que apenas unas nubecillas blancas estorbaban los rayos solares-Pero de verdad hace frio…

-Hace un poco, nada más. Este clima es mejor que el que tenemos en casa. O al menos así opino yo…

Ella desvió su mirada otra vez hacia el edificio. Abrió los labios, y de su boca salieron unas cuantas palabras.

-Como digas…

El anciano chofer comenzó a sacar un par de maletas del automóvil, que permanecía inmóvil en aquel sitio. A pesar de tener una edad avanzada, aun tenia la fuerza suficiente para efectuar las actividades que requería su profesión. Sacó un par de petacas, y una mochila de peso desconocido.

El muchacho no se movió de su lugar a pesar de verlo sudando la gota gorda al cargar objetos muy pesados. Estaba hipnotizado por el bosque que le rodeaba, impresionado por tanta belleza natural. Únicamente movía los labios, y soltaba susurros que no se podían entender.

-¡Oh! Lo ayudo, Alfred…

La chica, al ver al viejo batallando por transportar sus pertenencias, intentó echarle una mano. Sin embargo, el conductor le rechazó con una simple mueca amigable, y levantó las maletas profiriendo un pequeño gruñido. Aun así, se le olvidó traer consigo el bolsón, por lo que la muchacha, aprovechando la situación, lo tomó rápidamente y se lo puso al hombro.

-Esto parece una iglesia…-volvió a opinar la muchacha con el mismo tono de voz.

-Es un instituto administrado por religiosas. Además, tiene casi un siglo de haber sido construido. Es obvio que parezca una iglesia…-le respondió el hombre al mismo tiempo que sacaba un par de lentes oscuros del bolsillo de su camisa, y se los ponía para intentar ocultar el aspecto de sus ojos.

-A primera vista, parecería que aquí me van a convertir en una monja…

-No estaría mal. Pero, no. Esto es un internado, y de los mejores. Deberías estar agradecida…

La chica le miró con un gesto poco amigable en el rostro.

-No me estoy quejando…-comentó viendo molesta hacia otro lado.

-Solo lo dije por si al caso…-respondió su hermano, o séase, el tipejo del porte como de abogado-Pero no te ofendas. Solo fue un poco de sarcasmo para alegrarte el día…

La jovencita no opinó ninguna otra cosa. Sin querer entrometerse más en la conversación, desvió la mirada, y observó la parte alta de la construcción. Habían amplios ventanales en el segundo nivel de la fachada de ese edificio. Estos ventanales igualmente estaban ornamentados de una forma antigua, y los fresones y rosetones que habían sido moldeados a su alrededor les daban una apariencia casi irreal.

De pronto, vio en una de las ventanas una figura oscura, oculta entre las cortinas que adornaban tal acceso. Parecía una figura humana, y analizando mejor su silueta, revelaban la identidad de un personaje característico de un instituto de educación religioso.

Esa figura parecía observarla, como una fiera oculta entre la maleza antes de saltar sorpresivamente sobre cierta presa predeterminada. Un tenue brillo se miraba en el área que correspondía a las cuencas de su rostro, por lo que se daba a entender que esa persona tenia puesto un par de lentes cristalinos que reflejaban la suave luz solar.

Sin embargo, este espectro oscuro no impresionó demasiado a la jovencita, por lo que formó una mueca aún más despreocupada que la anterior.

" _Es esa mujer de la que tanto ha hablado madre…"_

Sus pensamientos eran igual de lentos que sus gesticulaciones. Sus dos ojos, los cuales estaban medio ocultos por sus parpados caídos, daban la sensación de una simpleza rotunda. Movió un poco los labios, y no apartó por ningún momento su mirada de los ventanales que tenia por encima de su cabeza.

-¡Oye, Lapis! Deja de admirar la casa, y ven ya. Tenemos que entrar…

La voz del muchacho otra vez le llamó la atención. Entonces, se dio cuenta que él ya estaba subiendo las escaleras que se anteponían a la puerta principal de ese edificio con Alfred a su lado, quien hacia un gran esfuerzo por subir los peldaños que tenía por delante.

La chica, inmediatamente, se acomodó el bolsón que colgaba de su hombro, y empezó a caminar en dirección a ellos, seguramente para alcanzarlos.

-¿Te estás comenzando a familiarizar?-le comentó el tipo con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Mhh… Algo por el estilo…-le respondió la chica.

-Eso es bueno, pero ahora debemos apresurarnos. La Hermana superiora nos espera en su despacho, y debemos crear una buena impresión desde el primer día…

-Bien, como tú digas…

La hermana Cecilia del Prado parecía escribir con una velocidad verdaderamente impresionante sobre el papel que tenía enfrente.

Utilizaba una pluma de diseño antiguo, la cual se movía con naturalidad sobre los renglones que habían sido impresos en esa hoja. No dijo nada durante todo ese lapso de tiempo, y juzgando por su porte solemne, no era muy prudente soltar algún comentario por el momento.

El sonido que producía la punta de su bolígrafo sobre la superficie del papel rompía con el silencio que allí reinaba. La hermana escribía hasta llegar al final del renglón, repasaba lo escrito con una rápida mirada, y volvía al principio de la línea para volver a garabatear sin disminuir por ningún momento su velocidad.

La chica y el muchacho permanecían callados, viéndola algo perplejos. En sus rostros se dibujaba un gesto de miedo reprimido, y sentados en sus lugares, ni siquiera se atrevían a mover algún musculo, como si temieran morir fulminados ante la mirada de la religiosa que tenían enfrente.

Y es que la sor tenía en su cara una mueca seria que de verdad intimidaba. Sus labios permanecían quietos, inmóviles, junto con sus cejas fruncidas que formaban una especie de signo del mal, algo tan perverso como la _ouija._

Sin embargo, esto último era demasiado exagerado. Aun más tratándose de la máxima representante de ese internado con cimientos firmemente cristianos.

Lapislázuli, intentando distraerse con alguna otra cosa que adornaba su alrededor, giró un poco la cabeza, viendo en el acto el aspecto de la recamara en donde se encontraban.

Como el exterior, ese cuarto tenía una estructura retro, algo parecida a una oficina de la época victoriana en Inglaterra. Las paredes estaban recubiertas con un tapiz verde menta, muy chillante, por cierto. De ellas colgaban varios cuadros en donde estaban retratadas varias personalidades desconocidas para ella, aunque todas tenían algo en común: eran religiosas de la misma orden. El amueblado allí era bastante sobrio, y lo único que tenía un poco mas de clase era la mesa en donde escribía la hermana, que no se detenía por ningún momento.

La chica siguió examinando a su alrededor, curioseando.

De repente, al girar el cuello en un ángulo recto, vio el enorme cuadro en donde estaba dibujada la figura de una mujer madura, anciana, el cual estaba detrás del asiento en donde estaba escribiendo la hermana Cecilia. Obviamente estaba vestida con un atuendo típico de una monja religiosa, y en su arrugado rostro se podía adivinar cierta bonachonería, a pesar de ser una simple pintura.

Posiblemente era una mujer muy cándida cuando estaba viva, pensó ella. No sabía si efectivamente esa anciana ya estaba muerta, pero lo supuso.

Vaya cosas.

Sin embargo, esto no era lo que más llamaba la atención de ese cuadro. Y es que en una de las esquinas del lienzo, refiriéndome al de la derecha, estaba dibujado con finas pinceladas un escudo que llamaba la atención.

Estaba conformado por un par de laureles, una pluma, un pergamino y varios ornamentos mas que se mezclaban entre sí. En medio de todos esos arreglos había una miniatura, un pequeño dibujo que representaba a una muchacha vestida con un traje celeste. Sin lugar a dudas, se trataba de la efigie de Santa Clara, la patrona bajo cuya protección había sido fundada esa institución.

Aparentemente todo esto no era muy diferente a los ornamentos que utilizaban los escudos que representaban otros colegios de esa clase. Sin embargo, había otra figura clave dentro de esa imagen de diminuto tamaño.

Se trataba de la silueta de un ave de larga cola que se posaba encima del pergamino. Era de color rojo suave, con detalles azules que se asomaban entre sus demás plumas. Su cabeza, roja también, se inclinaba un poco hacia adelante, y un gran pico con forma de gancho le daban una apariencia similar al de un loro, aunque obviamente no se trataba de uno, pues _¿Cuándo se había visto un loro rojo?_ A menos de que estuviera teñido, pero ese no era el caso.

Según el criterio de la espectadora, se trataba de una criatura bastante extraña. Había visto animales de esa calaña en las clases de ciencias naturales que había recibido en la primaria, pero en esos momentos no se acordaba cual era su nombre. Aunque, bueno, eso no tenia mayor relevancia en instantes como esos.

" _Bonita mascota…"_

Sonrió un poco. Ese sería el escudo que llevaría estampado en medio del pecho por el resto de su existencia en ese anticuado lugar.

De pronto, su hermano le dio un pequeño codazo, acompañado con un gesto que le indicaba que prestara atención. Ella le regresó una rápida mirada, al mismo tiempo que fingía no hacer demasiado caso a este pequeño reproche.

Finalmente, la hermana Cecilia dejó de escribir, alzando la mirada en el acto.

Se acomodó mejor los lentes sobre el tabique de su nariz, miró a sus dos invitados, se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, y poniendo los codos sobre su escritorio, inició con la plática.

-Bueno, bueno ¿A quién tenemos aquí?-dijo la hermana con un tono de voz agrio, al mismo tiempo que miraba al muchacho-A uno de las hijos de "Blue Diamond" ¿Cómo has estado, Isaac?

El muchacho alzó la mirada sorprendido, dándose cuenta del repentino dialogo que había formado la oscura mujer.

-¡Eh… Bien!-respondió él como picado-¿Y usted como ha estado, hermana Cecilia?

-También he estado bien, Isaac…

La monja giró los ojos, y miró a la chica, que parecía estar distraída viendo alguna cosa que carecía de importancia.

-Mhh… y ella debe ser tu hermana, ¿No es cierto?-interrogó Sor Cecilia alzando las cejas.

-Sí, ella es Lapislázuli. La hemos inscrito aquí…

La Sor no abandonó por ningún momento su cara de extrema seriedad. No parecía muy impresionada acerca de la presencia de una nueva alumna en el instituto que ella administraba. Más bien, aparentaba estar algo aburrida. Sus pupilas, siendo protegidas por los anteojos que tenía puestos encima de su nariz, examinaron con prontitud el aspecto de la jovencita, que inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observada.

En cuanto a esta, correspondió tal mirada no estando muy segura acerca de lo que hacía. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue decir un débil _"Buenos días",_ pero no pudo articular palabra alguna. La mirada prepotente de la hermana Cecilia la tenia intimidada, y ningún pensamiento coherente le podía prestar la ayuda necesaria en esos momentos.

Por eso no pudo hacer nada más que hundirse en su lugar avergonzada, y mirar hacia abajo con un porte sumiso.

" _Rayos"_ fue lo único que pudo pensar.

-Vaya…-susurró la monja acomodándose sus anteojos-Ya está muy grande a comparación del última vez que la vi…

Lapislázuli se extrañó de inmediato. ¿Esa religiosa ya la conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo? Curioso dato. Aun mas sabiendo que ella nunca la había visto en su vida entera.

-Y entonces…-continuó la hermana dejando de ver a la chica, y dirigiéndose a Isaac -¿La han inscrito aquí por motivos de disciplina? ¿Tendremos que enderezar algún palo torcido?

-¡Oh no, madre superiora!-respondió el muchacho apresuradamente-Ella es una excelente jovencita… Tiene buenas referencias en su expediente.

Miró brevemente a su hermanita, como buscando inspiración. Luego, siguió.

-Solamente queremos que concluya sus estudios en este lugar, eso es todo.

-Eso está bien. Además, estoy segura que un par de consejos "morales" no estarán mal para ella, ¿No cree usted lo mismo?

Isaac escuchó esto intrigado. Sin embargo, afirmó intentando sonar lo más amistoso posible:

-¡Tiene toda la razón, hermana Cecilia! Principios como esos se necesitan en tiempos como estos…

La sor le miró también, directamente a sus ojos. Pensó unos cuantos minutos, y después, se levantó de su asiento. Caminó con paso lento por unos segundos hacia una de las enormes ventanas que había en su oficina, poniendo ambas manos en su espalda. Revisó el exterior por unos cuantos instantes, hasta que finalmente, dijo sin cambiar nunca su tono de voz:

-Su madre ha sido una generosa patrocinadora de las causas de esta institución…-Examinaba el patio que se anteponía al edificio donde estaba albergada la dirección de esa institución, o sea, su sitio de trabajo, con rapidez y determinación, algo así como investigador en la escena del crimen-La conozco por ser una excelente católica, y una mujer de negocios que nunca se pierde una misa en la parroquia de su localidad. La verdad es que no me esperaba que inscribiera a su hija en el internado que yo administro, pero como vemos, ella de verdad se preocupa acerca de la educación que tiene su descendencia.

Permaneció en silencio por un buen momento. Hasta que abrió la boca, y dirigiéndose a su par de invitados, continuó diciendo:

-Y, sin lugar a dudas, puede asegurarle de que ha puesto a su hija en excelentes manos. Usted lo puede confirmar, pues ¿No es cierto que se graduó del instituto "San Francisco", el cual es administrado por hermanos de la misma orden?

-Sí, tiene razón, madre superiora. Fue una excelente educación, según lo que recuerdo…

-Bien…-la hermana dejó de mirarlos, y después dirigió sus ojos hacia el ventanal que tenía enfrente, indudablemente para seguir viendo a través de él como había hecho anteriormente-Nuestra vocación es educar con los mejores métodos de enseñanza de los que se tiene comprensión… y todo dentro de nuestros ideales cristianos. Solo Dios puede dar la infinita sabiduría, pero nosotras hacemos el intento de darles aunque sea un poquito de ese conocimiento a las que estudian en este lugar.

La sor caminó de nuevo a su sillón. Se sentó en él de inmediato, y después formó en su cuerpo una pose ceremonial, la cual ya se estaba volviendo característica en su persona. Irguió su espalda, alzó la mirada, puso los codos sobre la superficie de su mesa de trabajo, y miró a Lapislázuli con prepotencia, como un emperador de varios siglos pasados viendo a la plebe desde la alcoba de su palacio.

-Así pues… ¡Bienvenida, querida!-le recalcó la monja con extraño tono de voz, como si hiciera un intento de agregarle un poco de alegría a sus palabras-Ya eres parte de nuestra enorme hermandad, una hermandad de la que te sentirás orgullosa cuando te gradúes de aquí.

La chica formó puso una cara de incertidumbre. Aun así, después formó un gesto neutro, y después simplemente volvió a su porte de despreocupación, mirando desconfiada a la monja que tenía enfrente.

" _Orgullosa… ya lo veremos"_

No estaba muy segura de que precisamente quisiera estar en ese tipo de hermandad. De hecho, la palabra "hermandad" le sonaba a _bulto_ , por lo que causo en ella una sensación de repulsión aún más fuerte. No hizo nada al respecto, y únicamente chasqueó la lengua dentro de su cavidad bucal, como si se desahogara de algo.

Sinceramente, no le importaba demasiado formar una fraternidad dentro de ese internado, ni algo por el estilo. Solo quería pasar el rato, intentando hallarle un significado a sus estudios. Su madre la habían mandado a ese edificio por "tradición" familiar, y ella no podía hacer nada para impedir tal cosa. Por eso, no pronunció palabra alguna, y se limitó a ver a su hermano, esperando alguna reacción de él desde su lugar.

Sin embargo, Isaac no parecía comprender mejor los singulares protocolos de la sor. Permanecía en su lugar inmóvil, como si fuese una estatua de la isla de Pascua, y no daba pista sobre sus impresiones por medio de su rostro.

Aun así, al parecer tampoco quería crear más discusión al respecto de ese asunto, encerrando sus palabras en la cárcel de su boca.

Pasando unos cuantos segundos de silencio. De pronto, Isaac se aclaró la voz, y preguntó sin abandonar por ningún momento su porte amistoso:

-Ehm… Ya hemos traído el equipaje de Lapislázuli, como usted mando a decir en la boleta de inscripción, así que quisiera saber dónde…

-¿Dónde lo pondrá?-le interrumpió la hermana Cecilia al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie de nuevo-¡Oh, no se preocupe! Síganme, por favor.

Acto seguido abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio, y empezó a revisarlo con presteza, produciendo un sonido singular, como si revolviera mil objetos de metal a la vez. Posiblemente en esos compartimientos se podía dar cabida a cientos de cosas y chucherías de poca importancia, lo cual era bastante aprovechable para la religiosa.

Siguió con su examen sin detenerse sin ningún momento, hasta que pareció hallar lo que buscaba.

Sacó triunfante un montón de llaves unidas por una sola rosca de hierro. Tal vez se trataban de cien, o inclusive más. Era una gran cantidad de metal, y juzgando por su tamaño, posiblemente no pesarían menos de una libra si es que se pesase. Sor Cecilia las tomó con tranquilidad, y haciendo tintinear todas esas llaves, caminó en dirección a la puerta de su oficina con un paso gracioso, como de noble en medio de un protocolo.

Lapislázuli y su hermano, que ya se habían parado desde hace rato, le miraron con detenimiento y cuando se dieron cuenta sobre lo que se proponía hacer la religiosa, se apresuraron a seguirla antes de que estuviera fuera de su alcance.

Pronto, se adentraron a uno de los tantos pasillos de esa edificación, y admiraron la enorme estructura que conformaba esa especie de fortaleza, la cual protegía a todas las internadas que habían sido inscritas allí. Siguieron caminando tras la monja, y no paso mucho tiempo antes de que únicamente la sombra de los tres se viera a la lejanía, siendo formadas por los matices claroscuros que existían en ese sitio de portentoso aspecto…

Ambos caminaban lentamente a través de esa planicie empedrada, situada a la par de la oficina de la hermana superior.

Varios tipos de flores silvestres se asomaban a la vista, irguiéndose por encima de la descuidada grama que había crecido sin control. Una gran cantidad de arboles se levantaban a la par de esa pequeña vereda, como si se tratase de ladrillos que conformaban una espectacular muralla. Además, el sol estaba inmóvil en lo alto de la bóveda celeste que tenían por encima de sus cabezas, siendo acompañado por una pequeña cantidad de nubes.

Sin duda alguna, el camino por donde iban era una improvisada avenida construida para conducir a un sitio desconocido, desconocido aun para ella, puesto que era de recién ingreso.

Sin embargo, no le ponía mucho "coco" a esto. Únicamente guardaba silencio, y aprovechaba la compañía de su hermano, quien caminaba junto a su persona por ese lugar, rodeado por una exuberante naturaleza.

Ninguno de los dos dijo algo durante todo ese lapso de tiempo, como temiendo romper con el encanto que el silencio había creado allí. Y es que el ecosistema que los rodeaba, siendo tan místico, les transmitía cierta comodidad emocional, tal vez intentando recordarles sobre sus orígenes silvestres.

Los pajarillos no dejaban de cantar, y el viento seguía soplando con moderada fuerza, acariciando las mejillas de ambos.

No obstante, pronto se dieron cuenta de que el no hablarse no tenia caso. Sería la última vez en que se mirarían antes de que ella fuese internada en ese edificio, así que no debían gastar nada de tiempo en acciones tan poco productivas como esas.

Debido a eso, los dos se decidieron aunque sea a opinar sobre las circunstancias que estaban pasando en esos momentos. Y justamente, Lapislázuli fue la que tomó la iniciativa. Disminuyó aun más la velocidad de su recorrido, obligando a su hermano a hacer lo mismo con su subconsciente. Luego se aclaró un poco la voz, y dijo algo por fin.

-Bueno… pues parece que será la última vez que nos miremos hasta dentro de unos cuantos meses…

-No será así…-le corrigió Isaac admirando el ambiente mientras se acomodaba los oscuros lentes que tenia encima de su nariz-Nos veremos de vez en cuando. Papá se preocupa bastante por nosotros, y más por su hijita más pequeña, por su _primor_ -Este último comentario fastidió un poco a Lapislázuli, lo cual hizo que Isaac sonriera de buena gana-Así que no te ilusiones. Alguien vendrá a verte aunque sea un par de veces antes de las vacaciones de fin de año.

Ella no dijo nada más, tal vez porque la estaban molestando los sarcasmos de su hermano, o por de verdad no tenía ganas de decir nada. Ambos siguieron caminando por un buen tramo más, guardando silencio de nuevo. Hasta que alguien volvió a hablar, tratándose en este caso de su hermano.

-¿Crees que nos extrañaras?-preguntó él con un tono de voz indiferente.

La chica no contestó nada por un buen rato. Meditó un poco su respuesta, y finalmente se atrevió a decirla.

-Si… creo que si.

No parecía muy convencida acerca de que mas decir.

A primera vista tal interrogante le causó cierta incomodidad, un compromiso que quería evitar. Pero no fue así.

En realidad, eso la había hecho meditar un poco acerca de ese asunto. Nunca antes había estado tan lejos de su hogar, lejos del lugar donde la vieron nacer y crecer. Y, además de su familia, habría otras personas a las cuales echaría de menos. Sus amigas, los empleados, sus antiguos compañeros de clase… habían muchos determinantes que le traían algo de nostalgia a su corazón. Sin embargo, ella no era muy sentimentalista, así que prefirió no hacer tan evidente lo que su alma experimentaba en esos momentos.

Su hermano debió notarlo, ya que después dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, al mismo tiempo que comentaba retomando el camino:

-Este no lugar no es tan malo… Es más, es un internado magnifico. Patios extensos, bosque a su alrededor, edificios amplios… de verdad que esto parece el "cinco estrellas" de los internados. Me recuerdo de que en _"San Francisco"_ apenas teníamos un pequeño terreno para jugar basquetbol. Ese lugar más parecía una cárcel que otra cosa. Sin embargo, esto es sitio es bonito. Si yo fuera tú, estuviera dichosa de estudiar aquí.

Su hermana formó en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa, la cual utilizaba cuando quería decir por medio de sus gestos que estaba de acuerdo con lo que le decían. Además de ser poco expresiva, casi no hablaba demasiado. No era antisocial, pero tampoco podía decir que era la mejor interlocutora del mundo. No obstante, Isaac comprendía esto, y no la obligaba a hacer algo que la incomodara.

-Sí, definitivamente este es un buen lugar para terminar el diversificado.-siguió el muchacho parando de pronto y mirando el edificio principal, el cual se paraba majestuosamente en medio de ese claro-…Y lo bueno es que, como nuestro padre es un gran amigo de la hermana, esta de seguro tendrá ciertos privilegios para ti…

Aun así, una voz le interrumpió de pronto. Unas palabras suaves de parte de Lapislázuli llamaron su atención.

-¿y tú también me extrañarás a mí?

Él le miró intrigado.

 _¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?_

Sin embargo, todo cobró sentido cuando la observó con un gesto extraño, uno que no usaba muy a menudo. Sus ojos brillaban ante la luz del sol, y sus cejas se habían fruncido hasta darle una apariencia serena. Ella no lo miraba, pero a primera vista, había querido transmitirle indirectamente cierto sentimiento. Una incipiente emoción que no había podido ver la luz debido a la dureza de su orgullo, un orgullo que le dictaba no demostrar una "debilidad" como esa.

Aun así, Isaac supo lo que ello significaba. Por eso, sonrió al mismo tiempo que se quitaba sus lentes oscuros, y puso una mano sobre su hombro, con suavidad y gentileza.

Lapislázuli giró su cabeza en dirección a él. Tenía una mueca algo triste, pero sonrió igualmente. Era uno de los momentos efímeros de su vida que demostraba cierta "feminidad" en su persona.

-Lapis…-le dijo él con una voz suave.

No dijo nada después. Inmediatamente se le puso enfrente, y la trajo hacia su cuerpo con delicadeza. La chica no efectuó demasiada resistencia a tal acto, permitiendo que su hermano le transmitiera su afecto físicamente.

El abrazo que en el que ambos se fundieron duró un buen momento. La chica descansaba su rostro contra el pecho de su hermano teniendo los ojos cerrados. Podía oír el palpitar de su corazón. Podía sentir como su pectoral se henchía al respirar. Podía sentir la vida bailando dentro de su ser. Eso le concedió cierta seguridad, y permitió que olvidara la nostalgia que la había invadido hacia unos cuantos minutos atrás.

Mientras tanto, Isaac la rodeaba con sus brazos con suma exquisitez. Posó un poco su mentón contra la cabeza de su hermana menor, y descansó en tal posición por unos cuantos minutos, sin borrar por ningún momento la sonrisa que tenía en la faz. En verdad que le enternecía un poco los sentimientos recién surgidos de Lapislázuli, y no la culpaba, ya que se iría por un buen tiempo de su hogar, del lugar donde había estado todos esos dieciséis años que conformaban su vida.

Si, él también sintió lo mismo cuando lo internaron en una institución educativa, administrada por religiosos también. Era muy extraño, pero en esos instantes sintió que su terruño se encontraba al otro lado del mundo, en un sitio demasiado remoto para su persona. Y esto, en verdad, lo entristecía por ratos. Sin embargo, para eso estaban los amigos, los cuales suplían la necesidad hogareña que aparecía en los primeros meses de estar internado.

El pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con otras personas de su misma edad crea cierto lazo afectivo que es el cimiento para una amistad de especial duración. Una amistad, que en cierto punto de tu existencia, se vuelve fraternidad.

Isaac esperaba que pasase lo mismo con su hermanita. Que no se sintiera sola, y que varias personas entraran en su vida para hacérsela más agradable dentro de ese internado, el cual desconocía, pero que no consideraba muy diferente a los demás. No en vano era protegido por monjas, mujeres dedicadas en cuerpo y alma al servicio de Dios sobre la tierra.

Con este último factor, ya podía sacar rápidas conclusiones al respecto de las "singulares" costumbres de ese lugar.

" _Pero yo se que Lapis lo soportará todo…"_ se dijo convencido mentalmente _"Ella, cuando se lo propone, es tan imperturbable que una piedra…"_

Pero hasta una piedra podría doblegarse al golpeteo de un cincel. _¿Eso era aplicable a una muchacha de serio carácter como lo era su hermana?_

No lo sabía, pero no quería averiguarlo tan prontamente.

Se separaron por fin. El viento seguía soplando con fuerza. La grama bien crecida de ese lugar se mecía con lentitud, como si se tratase de las olas del mar. Las ramas de los arboles también hacían esto, profiriendo singulares sonidos cuando el aire pasaba entre las hojas que cargaban consigo.

Isaac observó el rostro de Lapislázuli. Ella parecía más tranquila. Esto lo calmó a él también, y lo empujó a sonreír con más ganas.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó en voz baja, casi susurrando.

Lapislázuli no respondió nada de inmediato, pero después le dirigió un cálido gesto agradable que evidenciaba el _confort_ que su alma gozaba en esos instantes.

-Si…-contestó ruborizándose y sonriendo al mismo tiempo, sin duda alguna dándose cuenta de lo embarazoso que había sido el abrazo que ambos se habían dado-Eso… eso creo…

-Excelente, entonces…-siguió Isaac dándole una leve palmadita en la espalda-Necesitas actitud en estos momentos. Será una experiencia "especial", y no lo digo por gusto. Los tres años que estuve internado lo atestiguan.

-Je, te creeré, Isaac…

Él le puso una mano encima del hombro, y siguieron caminando por ese camino empedrado, construido en medio del bosque que los rodeaba. El sonido que producían las suelas de sus zapatos acompañaban el suave susurrar que generaba el viento al deslizarse por esos parajes, haciendo también un eco que se expandía hacia la inmensidad, lo cual llamaba la atención de las aves que allí vivían por ratos.

Sin embargo, antes de ir hacia el edifico principal del internado para la última despedida, el muchacho quería dejar claro una cosa antes de retirarse de ese plantel. Una cosa que era clave para tranquilizar su consciencia en esos momentos.

-Lapis, ¿Me prometes algo?

Su hermana le miró intrigada, siendo tomada por sorpresa.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó mirándole con interés.

Él se aclaró la voz, como queriendo darle mayor prominencia a su persona. Enseguida dirigió su mirada de nuevo hacia los edificios del internado, y lanzó un suspiró medio melancólico, algo que intrigaría a cualquiera que estuviera en esa situación.

-Júrame que te portaras bien durante el tiempo que estés aquí ¿Está bien?-le respondió Isaac mirándole algo distraído, pero con utilizando un tono de voz amigable.

Lapislázuli lo meditó perpleja unos cuantos minutos. La verdad ¿Desde hacia cuanto él la hacía prometer semejantes cosas? Ella había sido una buena alumna durante toda su vida estudiantil. Nunca se había ganado un reporte significativo en las escuelas donde había estudiado tiempo atrás, ya que su apacible forma de ser nunca provocaron algún mal comportamiento en tales instituciones.

Así pues, _¿Qué era lo que se proponía su hermano en esos momentos?_

Sin embargo, pensó que solamente era una cosa que carecía de importancia. Algo trivial, que había surgido sin propósito alguno. Isaac podía ser tan impredecible, que decía cosas que no tenían la menor relevancia en casos como esos.

Por eso, no quiso hacer esperar más su respuesta, e hizo lo que su hermano pedía.

-Está bien…-aclaró viendo despreocupada hacia otro lado.

" _Lo prometo…"_


End file.
